


Family Comes First

by LIKEABOSS1234



Series: Fanfics until June 5(13RW) [8]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Bullying, Family, Gen, Hospitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24411472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIKEABOSS1234/pseuds/LIKEABOSS1234
Summary: The first time Alex was hospitalized for his stomach problem.
Series: Fanfics until June 5(13RW) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755436
Kudos: 9





	Family Comes First

Alex’s stomach had been hurting for days on end, but his parents didn’t really believe him so right now, he was outside playing with his  15 year old brother, Peter. They were playing out by their pool and running around. This is one of the few times since Peter hit high school that he hung out with Alex, who was only 10. 

“Pete, let’s play Cops and Robbers,” Alex calls to his brother across the backyard. 

“Okay. You be the robber, and I’ll be the cop,” Peter says. Alex smiles then starts to run around the yard and then stops by the pool. He could feel his stomach pains coming back. He faintly hears Peter calling his name as Alex’s pain in his stomach hit really hard. So hard, in fact, that Alex passed out from pain into the pool. 

“Mom! Dad!” Peter yells. He gets into the pool, and picks Alex up. Carolyn runs out followed by Bill. Bill comes over and takes Alex out of Peter’s arms. Alex was starting to come back to, but wasn’t quite there yet.

“Peter, what happened?” Carolyn asked. 

“We were running by the pool and all of a sudden, Alex passed out and fell in the pool,” The boy says, worrying about his little brother. He may not hang out around Alex very much because of the age gap and having his own friends, but that was his younger brother.

“Okay so nothing happened before?” Carolyn says.

“My stomach was hurting,” Alex says, “My stomach started hurting really bad and the  pain caused me to pass out.”

“Okay, we need to take you to the hospital about this,” Bill says. The small family pile into their car and ride to the hospital. They get to the hospital and quickly get Alex inside. Bill and Carolyn immediately feel bad they didn’t believe their son as he is taken in for testing to see what is wrong. 

Carolyn walks to the gift shop, while Bill tries to comfort Peter and tell him everything’s okay. She just wanted to distract herself for a bit. She looks for a little bit until her eyes land on a small sloth with a red bowtie. She decides to get it for Alex.

About an hour later, they are allowed to go into Alex’s room. Alex is lying on the bed and looks absolutely tiny. 

“Hey,” Alex waves at them. Carolyn walks over and gives him the sloth. Alex’s face immediately lights up. 

“Parents? Can I speak to you outside?” The doctor says. Carolyn and Bill nod and tell Peter to watch Alex.

“We didn’t find anything testing on Alex. It’s possible he has a very serious anxiety disorder and it’s causing IBS. Do you know if anyone in the past of your family has ever had anything like that?” The doctor asks.

“Not that we know of,” Carolyn says.

“Well, all I can really say is to just watch him and not let him get too stressed,” The doctor says before walking off.

“There’s no way our son has an anxiety disorder like that at 10,” Bill says, “There has to be something else.”

“I mean, it’s possible. Alex is so much different from Peter, who knows?” Carolyn says.

“What would Alex have to be anxious about?” Bill asks.

“He doesn’t tell us much about school. He could be getting bullied,” Carolyn says, and as Bill thinks about it, it makes a lot of sense. Alex wasn’t like most kids his age. Instead of playing sports, Alex liked music and books. He was an easy target.

“He just seems so happy. There couldn’t be a way, but I guess we have to ask,” Bill says.

“Yeah, just in case,” Carolyn says, going back into the hospital room.

“Hey, Al. Can we ask you something? Are you getting bullied?” Alex looks up with wide eyes.

“How’d you guy know?” Alex asks them. Carolyn feels her heart break at that.

Carolyn couldn’t believe that her baby had been going through that all by himself. It just made her so sad.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: fandomqueen6754  
> If you'd like to request a one shot, please go to my Tumblr.


End file.
